Delicate Blossom
by StarlessCharm
Summary: A cherry blossom links two lovers together at dawn. ONESHOT. KakaxSaku. Beware of the slight fluffness.


**Delicate Blossom**

_StarlessCharm  
All hail to Masashi Kishimoto!_

**Pairing**: KakaxSaku :O  
**Summary**: A cherry blossom links two lovers together at dawn.  
**A/N**: Go away if you don't support this pairing. Also, Sakura is about… 20 years old in this story.

* * *

It was a warm, sunny day in Konoha. It was pretty quiet too, for it was only at the break of dawn. You would think the people of the village would be sleeping, right? Well, a certain woman was walking around, and stopped as she took in the scenery of the park she was in. The trees were pink and white, for the cherry blossoms had bloomed quite beautifully. A flower flew down slowly in front of her. She quickly held out her hands and caught the falling pink and white blossom gracefully, and her hands curled around it, her fingers stroking the smooth, soft petals. She brought it to her face, and inhaled the faint, sweet scent of the cherry blossom. 

"So delicate and so beautiful…" She whispered to know one in particular.

"I'd say your name fits you well, then. Don't you think,_ Sakura_?"

The pink-haired woman whipped herself to the direction of the deep voice that belonged to the mysterious man, who was formally her sensei. Whilst holding the sakura, she smiled.

"You shouldn't let your guard down, Sakura," Just the way he said her name made her shiver in bliss. "If I were an enemy, I may have killed you." As he lectured her, he sat down next to her, leaning on the tree. He felt her sat down beside him as well, her fingers still cradling the pink and white flower.

"Don't you think it's a bit too early to attack someone, Kakashi?"

"You can never be too sure of an adversary's plans and ambitions."

"I see. Speaking of attacking someone so early in the morning, what brings you here?"

"Ah, well, I could ask the same for you."

Sakura's eyes narrowed in slight annoyance. "I come here on a daily basis. To think about things."

"Well, then, same here."

She rolled her eyes, and Kakashi grinned under his mask.

A moment of silence passed by, both enjoying each other's company. Sakura felt the summer breeze, and she inhaled the fresh air, her hair blowing along the direction of the wind. After a while, she sensed the silver-haired man's gaze on her. Not knowing what his stare was intended for, she turned her face to him and stared back with mock written on her face, expecting him to turn away or smile back. However he didn't and she held her breath as he gently grasped the fragile cherry blossom from her hands and stroked it slowly against her left cheek, twirling the petals with his fingers. Sakura just gaped at him in slight shock and embarrassment. She didn't know whether he was doing this for the fun of it, he was just being a pervert, or if he was trying to catch her off guard as a training lesson and lecture her afterwards. Without thinking, Sakura caught her hands trailing to his silk, black mask, and felt time stop as she pulled it down. It was at his nose, and she sucked in a breath as she tugged it fully away to his neck. Before she could say anything, her lips were sealed as his mouth was over hers in a blink of a movement.

His kiss sent new sensations throughout her mind, body and soul. It was gentle. Soft, yet passionate. He tasted sweet, yet bitter. It was overwhelming. She felt as though she never wanted to let go. When he pulled away for air, she wrapped her arms around his neck and her eyes gazing into his, pleading for more. Kakashi smiled as he nuzzled her neck. Sakura bit back a small whimper. His hand rested on the side of her head, his fingers tucking the cherry blossom behind her ear.

"My delicate and beautiful…Sakura," She blushed, not knowing what to say or do at his sudden movements and gentles whispers.

"Kakashi…"

Once again, before she could say anymore, he captured her mouth in a deep kiss.

The wind blew the branches of the trees swiftly, and the cherry blossoms soon began to descend soundlessly and gracefully.

* * *

**A/N**: I hope you enjoyed that fluff. 


End file.
